Great Ixanian Empire
The Great Ixanian Empire (Xiani: Xevan Xi-Xivon Xena) is a massive empire spanning across 23 nations and dominions located on five seperate continents throughout the globe, all of whom are governed by the Honorable Union of Ixania. It was first established in 1508 by Tazen Vakan Xo-Xijo, who ordered the creation of the first Ixanian colony in West Africa, Maukona. The empire is still at the apex of its power, governing the lives of 1,083,270,660, and controlling 19,483,180 km2 (12,106,287 sq mi) of land. Under the empire, Xiani has grown to become the second-largest spoken language in the world. The formation of the empire during the was swift and decisive, and done with the express goal of shaming the European powers that were claiming lands across the world. This was further done with the aim of proving the strength and power of the Ixanian people, and led to a boom in Ixanian thought and culture in select regions of the globe. Ixania was one of three nations that pioneered early exploration, an it grew quickly as a result, claiming and settling the then unknown continent of Xavai in 1526, locking the European colonial empires out a mineral-rich land that superceded even Ixania's home islands is sheer weight of resources, such as the Platinum Mountains of Ixara. Today, the Great Ixanian Empire remains the wealthiest power in the world, and the foremost superpower, having recently invaded in dethroned the United States in that category. Though engaged in the ongoing Xivon-American War, the empire is very clearly capable of engaging other threats in other regions such as recently conquered Switzerland (now known as the Dominion of Hexina). The growth of this power has worried many in the international community, and has been the deciding factor in preventing organizations such as the United Nation and the European Union from taking action against Ixania. With the League of Sovereign Nations around its belt too, the Great Ixanian Empire is simply too strong for any one nation to stand against. History Origins (1508–1693) The beginning of the Great Ixanian Empire took place during the reign of Tazen Vakan Xo-Xijo, who sought to compete with the European colonial empire growing across the globe. His desire to do so led to the authorization of Ixanian subjects establishing a colony on the coast of in 1508, founding the colony of Maukona. This began the start of Ixanian imperialism around the world, which was fueled by their desire to gain notoriety from their European rivals. The huge mineral reserves and natural resources controlled by Ixania, allowed it to develop the mercantile fleet necessary to maintaining the colonial empire it was developing practically overnight. It also allowed Ixania to develop a large armada to enforce it command of these growing possessions from Europe, which was clearly interested in the development of the new empire. Under Tazen Xo-Xijo, the Ixanians moved to establish control over Maukona (1508) and Amazar (1514). Amazar was taken from the native population that had been on the losing side of a pre-existing conflict with Ixania in the late-1400s. With the majority of the native population subdued, the Ixanians moved in and established the city of Manokar in 1512, and gained colony-status in 1514. The growth of the young global power was considered a threat to European prestige, and thus had to be extinguished before it became a major threat to their own power. The first of these conflicts to prevent Ixania from expanding took place in 1530, between Ixania and Spain. Strategically, Spain was in no position to wage a war with Ixania. On Ixania's side, there was a population of 25 million people, hardened to conflict and veterans of their own brutal conflicts. On Spain's side was a large fleet for the day, but a small population of nine million people, and few soldiers save for the 20-40,000 they were realistically capable of fielding. The Ixanians had been preparing for the Spanish offensive for decades, and had long ago set up traps and plans of their own for the Spanish invasion. When the Spainards invaded, the Ixanians murdered all of them, trapping their fleet in the Silver Sea, and forcing their troops to disembark in mountainous terrain. Politics Military Economy Demographics Dominions & Territories Category:Great Ixanian Empire Category:Viva's Storage